


Familiar

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Double Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble (200 words) written for the Merlin_Writers' "Bobbing for Drabbles" Halloween prompt "Black Cat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Familiar**

In ancient tradition, witches and warlocks were closely associated with _familiars_. These spirit companions would appear in physical form, frequently as animals. Black cats were especially common among magic users' supernatural helpers.

Today everyone recognizes this as myth and medieval folklore, superstition born of fear and ignorance. 

Everyone except Merlin, that is. He knows better. 

For when he walks through the dense fog covering the Tor and lake on Samhain eve, he is not alone. 

This night the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. He hopes against hope to meet Arthur again at last, returning from Avalon through the haunted, misty borderland between realities. And Merlin's spirit helper follows where he goes, ready to protect him while he pursues his destiny.

When he looks back in the murk, he occasionally sees her. His guardian pads behind him, her paws never quite touching the ground. If evil spirits cross his path she will growl in warning. 

Merlin's familiar is indeed a night-black feline, but far removed from the domesticated kind found on cute Halloween cards. She is big as a panther, and just as fierce. Sometimes she even moves close enough for him to glimpse her folded wings.


End file.
